Start of a New Chapter
by xEsper
Summary: Yayoi Starts convincing himself to get over Yuiko. Kio starts convincing himself to get over Soubi. Whats to happen? Find out. Incomplete. [KioxYayoi]
1. Chapter 1

"Yayoi-San! Hurry before you get soaked" Ritsuka called over to the teal haired boy.Having Yuiko pulling at his sleeve. "Come on Ritsuka-kun!!"

Yayoi glanced over to the two, he was getting tired from running. _She dosn't even care to think of me..why do I even bother anymore..and him..he dosn't even take notice of her feelings towards him..what am I doing. _Yayoi quickly fallowed the two as the rain started to fall harder with each passing minute._ Weird..I can't remember the forecast saying rain...Oh well. _

The sky darkened more and more the three were heading to Soubis to hang out and play video games. Soubi had been real polite and told them all to come early so they could hang out the whole day to play the games Yayoi wasn't sure how much fun it would be exactly since Yuiko had to leave later on for some reason he didn't quite catch in her rambling of words, but Ritsuka had requested him to stay all day and spend the night at his house not knowing why exactly since he seemed shy about it. _Probably wants to talk about something...but who or what? _

"Finally..phew.." Ritsuka stated as the three panted as they reached the door to the apartment.Soubi had recently moved into a more living apartment where there were actual rooms for everything that a house needed, it looked more like a home than an apartment. It didn't have much but Ritsuka stated it was good enough for company for now. All were catching their breath especially Yayoi he wasn't necessarily the athletic type.Ritsuka knocked loud enough to hear and stepped in "We're here...Soubi?'' They all placed their bags down beside the door and took off their soaked shoes and jackets.

"I'm here in the kitchen..there are some towels on the couch make yourselves comfortable" He said as he poked out from the kitchen. Ritsuka got a towel and replied he be back in a minute and ran up to Soubi only to be unseen when they went back against the smallest part of the kitchen wall.

_Oh no..I'm all alone with her! What do I do!? _Yayoi Shifted with every passing minute. "Uh mm...Y-Y-Yuiko-Chan..." He said his ears flattened as he said her name blushing softly. She drew her eyes to him seeming clueless as ever and smiled to him like there wasn't a care in the world. "Yes..Yayoi-san?"_ Ack!? Now what do I do uh mm..well..let see...um..think..think..what am I doing..chasing after her..its obvious she dosn't like me..there is no point anymore._ Yayoi sighed lightly and took a seat in a chair beside the couch nearby his back faced to her and rubbed at his head with the towel "Its..its nothing Yuiko-chan"

There was a slight crash with pans that could be heard in the kitchen and rustling. "Soubi!!!?!.." Ritsuka squealed. Yayoi quickly went over to the kitchen to see what was wrong with Yuiko fallowing. "Geh..uh is everything okay?" Yayoi asked looking upon a flushed Ritsuka and Soubi smiling satisfied fixing a few pans on the counter. "Yes Yayoi everything is quite okay..Take a seat and I'll hand out Hot chocolate for everyone." Soubi replied going to the stove stirring in the pot that seemed to be hot chocolate. _Something ..happened but what? ..and Ritsuka..he seems so flushed. Probably got scared and embarrassed himself.._Yayoi shrugged and left back to go dry himself leaving Yuiko tending to Ritsuka who kept pushing her hand away saying he was fine.

Yayois ears twitched hearing footsteps close to the door and shifted his eyes to look at it. It opened quickly and his ears flattened as he saw a overly blond adult he was soaking wet to the bone most likely _He must have gotten rained on harder than us all put together.. _The two stared at each other for a long while then the blond seemed to be disgusted and narrowed his eyes. Yayoi blinked from the look and fallowed the body "Sou-Chan!!?! Don't tell me you-" He had removed his shoes and jacket and ran past Yuiko and took a glance at her and shocked and then went fully into the kitchen seeing Soubi rub at Ritsukas tail. "GAAAAHHH!?!?! 3 Of them!?!? All here?! What are you planning?!" Ritsuka jumped back since the blond bumped him out of the way to get into Soubis face babbling of how wrong it is.

Soubi merely smiled his smug smirk "Now Kio these are Ritsukas friends they've all come to play video games..Would you like some Hot chocolate Kio?" He said as he turned to the stove and started pouring it into the cups with little effort at all. Kio seemed suspecting and did a slight pout and glanced to all three kids who were aligned all the way from Ritsuka in the kitchen to Yuiko half way and Yayoi rubbing at his ears again. "Sure..Sou-Chan...that sounds nice." He seemed tired all of a sudden..And looked to Ritsuka and Pated his head and mest up his wet hair and went to the living room. And took a seat on a available wooden chair next to the couch."Kio you can go change into my clothes if you wish you soaked and get a towel to dry off." Soubi said coming in with a platter full of cups. Kio nodded and quickly stood and walked back to go get some clothes. Yayoi fallowed the adult with his eyes until he lost sight of him.

"Here you go Yayoi this will help you warm up" Soubi said handing him a cup averting Yayois sight onto the cup. He gladly took it and then looked down to the towel. "Oh Soubi-San! Uhm I'm done with this towel where shall I put it?" Yayoi asked, Soubi turned to him as he placed the platter on a nearby table with two cups for Kio and himself. "Ah..just go to the restroom and dump it in there, go all the way straight and it should be there" He smiled. And Took a seat next to Ritsuka who was accompanied by Yuiko beside him Both had not taken the time to dry themselves unlike Yayoi and where like crazy people rubbing at their heads trying to get their hair dry. Soubi laughed lightly. Yayoi stood and walked calmly to the restroom. _Okay..just cause shes here and pays no attention to me dosn't mean I shouldn't have a good time. This the end of chapters and a start of a new one...No more sulking over her. _Yaoi reached the bathroom and saw the light was on He looked at it and seemed to be in thought he shifted..Trying to convince himself to be happy.

_...Again..he..and in front of those kids...he really has no Shame...I want to be there for him..I wanted to save him but I cant..not with Ritsuka here or anyone..theres no point anymore I have to put away these feelings starting now! _Kio convinced himself as he changed into a pair of sweatpants. They were practically brand new but whats to be expected Soubi always did like to dress nice and never really dressed super casual. He heard footsteps outside but they were shift going back and forth and took no time to think of them...Kio glanced at the mirror an saw nothing wrong at all_..Im alright..this is it a start of a new chapter!! _The rustling stopped in front of the door Kio looked to it. "Hmm?" He blinked and stopped putting his shirt on staring at it. "Uhh..I.Im st-." He headed up to the door standing in front of it blinking.

_Alright TIME FOR A NEW CHAPTER!!_ Yayoi Yelled in his mind. He leaned up against the door and swiftly opened it as fast as he could but only to have it stop seconds later. "GAAHHH!! OOWWWCHHH!!" Yaoi fell forward from having him lean on the door and abruptly stopped and quickly onto someone for sure and both fell to the ground. _Oh no!!? I killed someone in my new chapter!!?!?! _


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: This is my first Fanfiction.  
Loveless belongs to Yun Kouga Not mine. Though I wish. xD__

----

What..is up with that door..getting kind of freaked out here! Kio walked up to the door but it swong open and hit him right in the face _Oucchiiesss. _"Gaahhh!! Oowwwch!!" It shocked him so much that he fell back onto the floor feeling a new weight upon him and blacked out.

"Soubi did you here that?!..." Ritsuka asked as he stood up and ran over to the restroom. The adult and young girl followed quickly behind him only to bump into him staring down. "Ritsuka what is it?" Soubi asked cautisously.

Yuiko gasped and giggled softly and ran back to the room happily. Ritsuka flushed bright as he saw A closed eyed Kio on the floor with Yayoi ontop of him with his hand ran up his shirt. Yayoi seemed dazed and his eyes showed that he was wincing for some reason unknown.

"Y-Yayoi..san?..w-what are you" Ritsuka looked towards him shocked. Yayoi blinked and noticed his position in that moment. Yuiko had gone to Ritsukas bag and grabed his camera as soon as she came back she took pictures of the flushed Yayoi and knocked out Kio and giggled.

Yayoi stared at the three hovering above him. "Geh..gah! wait this isnt what it looks like I was just coming to put the tow-" Kio sat up and rubbed his forehead feeling a slight bump he made a slight hiss sound feeling the stings. "That hurt..heh.." Kio looked up and shifted but stoped noticing the weight that had been on him before. Yuiko found this the right time to take a picture.Kio seemed flushed and dazed looked down to see teal white tiped cat ears twitch and flatten a few times unsure. "GYAAAHH!!!"

Yayoi Blinked. _I guess I didnt kill someone..I just..knocked them out and have them yell at me. _Yayoi flinched at Kios squeal of suprisment and rushed off him and to his feet. "Im sorry! I really didnt mean to I please forgive me!" Yayoi bowed his head many times placing his hands together.

Soubi laughed lightly. "Come now Yayoi no need for that Kio should say sorry for over reacting, As should I for not telling you to knock forgeting Kio may have changed in the bathroom" Kio rosed to his feet and placed the sweater over himself all the way "Yeah yeah yeah..Im sorry Kid." He glanced down to yayoi seeming emotionless and walked off to the kitchen.

_The one time I dont change in Soubis room and I get hurt over it..poor kid..heh those were some cute ears though. _Kio opend up the fridge and grabed small container of ice cream and placed it on his forehead. "Oww..ahhh..that feels good."

Yuiko and Ritsuka jumped over the couch and sat down and were pondering and chating about which game to play first. "Dont worry Yayoi, Kio may seemed like the crude type but he's a really softy dont worry you have done nothing wrong." Soubi said loud enough to make sure Kio could hear and smiled down to Yayoi rubbing at his shoulders to calm down.

Yayoi glanced over to Kio and looked down quickly to not make eye contact. _How emberassing I cant even look him in the eyes..I feel like such a fool. _Yayoi sighed and sat beside Ritsuka and smiled to him. Soubi grabbed the platter that had Kio and his hot chocolate. "Well then I supose that was the highlight of the day." Soubi said placing the platter on the table and taking a few sips glancing over to Kio who nodded. _We're..friends..we've always been friends..but..now..._ "Kio..are you alright?" Kio averted his eyes to look at Soubi. "Ah Yes Just zoned out im fine. That kid sure can swing a door open." Kio replyed to soubis concern.

Kio and Soubi laughed they went into the living room and took their seats in the chairs on either sides of the couch watching as all three cats played video games on the couch. Hours soon passed it was Three exactly and Yuikos mother called to come outside to pick her up. The rain had stoped but the clouds were still in the sky. The boys saw her to the door and wished her a farewell goodbye of when they'd see her next time. Only to have her give Ritsuka a big hug. Yayois expression seemed emotionless and Yuiko waved dramatically goodbye to him.

"Geeesh..thats the most happiest child I have ever seen in my life..among other things" Kio said as he closed the door and took a seat on the couch the opposite side of Yayoi. _I wonder if this kid is still scared to look at me. _Kio glanced over to yayoi who had gone back to playing the game. _How cute..he seems really concentrated and his ears are twitching he must be excited. _

Yayoi squealed happily and looked over to Kio smiling happily. "I did it I beat the level ..eh" Yayoi stoped seeing a smile form on Kios face and blushed lightly. _Great I bet I seemed like a real dork just then. How emberassing. _Yayoi turned his attention to Ritsuka sitting in Soubis lap to his objection as Ritsuka blushed deeper seeing yayois eyes on the two them. "G-Good job..Ya-Yayoi-san!!" Ritsuka smiled slightly as Soubi was most likely doing something.

"Yes very nice job kid" Kio replyed scratching at one of yayois cat ears. _Heh..No wonder Soubi likes playing with Ritsuka these cat features are fun to play with..Gyak..what Am I thinking?! _Yayoi leaned into Kios hand feeling the scratch and Blinked seeing both soubi and ritsuka giggling at the two. With that Kio stoped and swiftly took the controler.

They played for another two hours. "Yayoi-san we should be going.." Ritsuka said leaving a very close Soubi and heading towards the door. With Yayoi fallowing after. They placed their shoes on and noticed both Soubi and Kio infront of them. "Ritsuka..Let us walk you two home..its getting late."  
With that said the four walked out the door.

It was sprinkling and they took their time walking since it was light. Soubi and Ritsuka were ahead slightly of Yayoi and Kio. Chatting and smiling to each other. With Soubis arm rested on his shoulder.

_...They sure are close..._Yayoi sighed and looked up to the sky. "Is something wrong Yayoi?" Kio asked looking down slightly. His eyes were concerned and serious. Yayoi shifted his eyes quickly down and slowed his pace.."Well..its...Its nothing" He went back to the regular pace and rushed a bit. _That was close...If im going to forget about her I cant mention her..._

"Hey wait up..Something must be wrong..you hesitated" Kio said walking right beside him. _He surely cant still be mad at me..or something.._

Yayoi hanged his head his bangs falling infront of his face.."Im trying something new...im trying to forget about someone and start a new chapter so to say"   
That made Kios eyes widen.._No..way.  
"_ I'm trying my best and she just broke my heart..So now..I want to forget about her and have nothing to do with her!" Yayoi spoke loudly but not to loud to get the two heads attention. His face was flushed and his eyes were watering..

_This..kid.._ Kio smirked slightly. "Heh..I decided something like that today myself..but it wasnt over a girl..I know how you feel..to be rejected and right infront of your face to feel unwanted..I know" Kio looked down to yayoi and pated his head and rubbed at his left ear. and with his free hand he whiped away yayois tears "Just know your not alone with that." 

Yayois eyes widened and he blushed lightly as kio smiled at him. "Come on we better catch up with those two.." Kio grabed at yayois hand and dragged him until he decided to run with him up to the two ahead.

--

"Ritsuka...do you..like Soubi?" Yayoi asked calmly to Ritsuka sitting at the computer chair

Ritsuka practically fell out of his chair he shifted his eye sight. "W-wha...what?! Geh why would you say that?"

_Hes blushing..it must be true..ha.._ "Because you two are always so close...do you like his presence?" Yayoi looked down.

"Yayoi-san..." Ritsuka sighed and smiled to him. "For the most part...Why do you ask..?" 

_...I cant get him out of my head.._"Oh no reason is all. Sorry Ritsuka!" He smiled up at him.

"Did you have fun Yayoi.-san? Earlier I thought was!" He pointed to the computer screen. Showing the pictures Yuiko had taken of Yayoi ontop of Kio.

Yayoi instantly turned red. "Gya Ritsuka!!" He covered his face and the two laughed about it.

"Good night Yayoi san.." Ritsuka yawned.

"Night Ritsuka" He yawned aswell.._..heh..I wonder if I'll sleep..that picture dosnt help my situation at all._


	3. Chapter 3

"Hmm...I wonder what I should get to kill time?" Yayoi questioned himself walking into the book store  
Summer was here and school was out of the way Ritsuka and Yuiko were still the same. Yuiko wasn't around since she said she be visiting family. Ritsuka and Yayoi Hanged out more and realized they had more in common and are becoming great friends. Its been a couple of weeks since he had hanged out with everyone for playing the video games.

Yayoi walked up to the manga section of the book store that had the art section right behind it. _Hmmm..I wonder what new manga I should pick out.._

Yayoi walked up and down the aisle looking at each manga..He picked one up that said 'Anew' _Maybe I can relate to this one..I mean I am starting a whole new chapter in my life. _Yayoi nodded to him self and opened the book flipping threw a few of the pages. He stepped back and rammed into someone who had stepped back as well and rammed back having to cancel each other out but only to have Yayoi ram into the bookshelf. "Gah.."

Yayoi fell on his butt and hit his head against a shelf. "Aaahh.." He grabbed at his head and looked up. "I..I.I'm sorry" His eyes where closed and he was embarrassed.

"Its you..."

Yayoi looked up "Huh.." It was him.."..K-Kio..." Yayoi seemed kind of shocked. Kio smiled and handed out his hand. "Hello there..You remebered my name..and you are..Yayoi right?"

Yayoi nodded and Took Kios hand. Kio easily brought him to his feet and Smiled. "Im sorry about that. Seems like every time we meet one of us is getting hurt and ending up on the floor and saying sorry, dosnt it"

Yayoi couldnt help but laugh it was true. "Yes I supose we should stop meeting like that huh. So what are you doing here?" yayoi asked.

"Just looking at a few books on art, an art student has to be well informed." He said as he put away a book back onto the shelf.

"Wooow an art student really?" Yayoi was impressed.

"Heh yes..and what are you doing here Yayoi?" Kio walked towards him and stood looking down to him. "Manga eh?" He smiled and pointed to the picture on the page of two boys looking into each others eyes hugging.

Yayoi blushed. "Gyah!! uhm well I.." He placed the book on the shelf.."Im trying to find something to read to kill time...that im not so sure about." _How embarrassing I should really read the summary on the back more._

"Ah..I see." Kio smiled and laughed lightly and walked out from the aisle and waved for Yayoi to come with him they sat on chairs in a reading area just the two of them to talk. "You know theres a Carnival tonight. Im sure that be a fun way to kill some time"

_..Carnival..hmm..but I have nobody to go with..theres no point. _"I have no one to go with though..Ritsuka said he couldnt hang out this week.."

"We could go together..." Kio smiled. _Well this is akward..asking a grade schooler out for fun..eh..what am i thinking?!?! Great..now hese just staring at me blankly...oh no..eek shot down by a kid. How much more embarassing could this get.._"Only if you'd like to I mean I'd understand..heh"

Yayoi stared for a long moment and noticed Kio getting restless "Oh..uhm sure that sound nice."

Kio stood up and smiled. "Alright then. I'll pick you up if you'd like. Course I dont know where you live unless I'd take you home"

Yayoi blinked. _It feels..like..._Yayoi smiled to himself and laughed lightly. Kio blinked and felt drawn back. "Geh!? Did I say something?" _Hes laughing at me?!_

Yayoi shook his head. "No, Well I should be going now. I'll just meet you there. Goodbye Kio" With that said he left Kio standing there.

---

_Great Im late..I hope he wasnt waiting long. Baths make me so tired sometimes. But I should have kept a timer up anyways. _Yayoi ran as fast he could to the carnival.

_I knew I should have picked him up...I cant find him anywhere..I feel like I've been going in circles..Not unless he just decided not to come. _Kio sighed to himself and went up to bridge and rested his elbows on the lining resting his on his arms.. "Maybe it wasnt ment to be."

Yayois hair was getting in his eyes and he kept stopping every few minutes to catch his breath. He ran once more only to be rammed into by a large body. "Geh." _Not again!!?! ..Wait maybe its Kio. _"K-Kio?..." Yayoi Looked up only to see a strange adult. His eyes widened and he steped back not liking the over powerful smell of alcohol and he hissed as the stranger came closer.

"Hey..hck..kiddy..kitty..why dont you come here." He took another step.

Yayoi froze and he hissed more under his breath. He finally gained control and ran to the side. "Get away from me ri-" He was grabbed by the arm and it hurt as the stranger twisted it making it burn. "Aaah..stop it go away!!"

--

_Maybe I should just leave..I wonder what that ruckus is over there..._

Welp looks like trouble.

Sorry this was short. I'm still planning things out.

Next chapter will be here soon!! ; 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n. :: loveless belongs to Yun Kouga!!!!!**

"Let go of me right now!!" yayoi yelled loudly and yanked his arm away and ran as fast as he could a he could he panicked hearing the shuffling behind him. His eyes were wet and he had gotten dirty from falling so many times.

"Y-yayoi?!"

Yayoi stepped back and tried to focus on the voice. _Now what is it another freak!? _"Leave me alone!!" He ran but only to be stoped when someone grabbed at his hand and pulled him close. "Stop it get away from me!!"

"Yayoi..its me Kio your fine now..what happened?"

_K-kio...im so tired.._ Yayoi fell to his knees only to have Kio fall with him stroking his hair out of his face. "Kio..I was scared..I couldnt do anything" Yayoi looked up to him. Kio patted around his body "Dont worry about that right now. Are you hurt any where?" Yayoi winced when kios hand brushed against his arm. Kio moved the thin sleeve up away from the area and examined it. "Hmm..it dosnt seem bad you may have a bruise thats all..Come on lets go clean you up.." Kio lifted yayoi to his feet and they went to the main building where you could buy food and and check in for more tickets.

"Lets go! Hurry up!" A strong voice yelled "You have no right being here!" Two police men were escorting the drunk. Kio and Yayoi watched as they passed by. "Hey Kiddy hck.." the drunk reached out to yayoi only to be blocked by Kio who glared to him with yayoi hiding behind with his eyes closed tight. The police officers drug him out quickly after the comment.

"Come on no need to worry about him anymore open your eyes." Kio calmly said rubbing at Yayois shoulders. They entered the restroom and Kio moved his hand gesturing Yayoi to sit on the counter as he grabed a few brown napkins in the dispenser wetting them.._Man..to think..if something really bad did happen. _Kio hanged his head as he drained the water from the napkins moving infront of Yayoi. _His hair is messy and his pant leg is ripped a bit.._ Kio folded the napkin and placed it in the young boys hand "Here hold this." Kio rummaged through his vest pocket and found a hair tie that soubi had given him to hold on to awhile back he usually had a few on him in case of soubi needing his hair out of his face during class. Kio ran his hands through yayois long hair and put it up in a slightly low pony tail. Yayoi blinked and turned to look in the mirror.

"Heh if you dont like it you can put it down as soon as we're done" kio smiled taking the napkin from his hands and started wiping at his cheeks and under his eyes.

"Nah..I think I'll leave it up.." Yayois voice was hoarse and tired. _I was thinking of getting it cut..but..eh..not sure still._

"Ah well you look cuter with it out of you face" kio finished and didnt notice the blush as he threw away the wet napkins away. Yayoi jumped down and fixed his shirt. They walked out and around the the grounds talking for a bit. Kio pointed up to the ferris wheel "How bout we ride that" _Probably best he seems out of it and dosnt look like he wants to do any big rides.._ The two walked up and Yayoi nodded. The two took their seats and the rose up and stoped time to time for other riders they finally did a full turn and back up again yayoi looked down. Kio placed his arm over his shoulder and leaned over to see where Yayoi was looking. "Pretty..high huh?"

_Geh..he's practically on me..eh.._Yayoi turned his head to look somewhere else to hide his blush. "Uhm yeah.." The weel came to a hard stop and the boy squeaked and moved away from the side and into Kios lap nearly if they hadnt been locked up clinging onto him. "Gyaaah!!" His eyes were closed and kios laughed lightly they didnt get the top of the ferris look out but they were below it. "Yayoi..its fine they just stopped for any couples..just..take a look. The town lights look beautiful" 

The boy released his grip and looked around still close to him for comfort. _It is..this is a great view to be put in this chapter of mine. _Yayoi let out a gasp as he viewed the scenery. He looked up and met with Kios face their lips brushing against each others. Yayois eyes widened and he froze. "Kio..?" Their lips brushed again as he said his name. _Eeek..Im not going to talk.that was so close..but.._ "Yayoi..." Kio spoke this time and made their lips brush he leaned more caressing one of his cheeks and kissed him softly.

_Mmmhnn..Its like his lips are on fire.._Yayoi closed his eyes and melted. The two stayed like that for a moment and Kio pulled away and smiled lightly and rubbed at one of his cat ears. _...If something did happen to him..I dont think I could have lived with myself..Yayoi..he seems so cute. _The weel started to move again and did violent start and halt. "Gyaaah!!" yayoi clung back onto kio like before looking around to see if they would still live. The made it to ground and Yayoi ran off happy they were on their feet as Kio fallowed close behind.

--

"Lets get some cotton candy..Yayoi" They stopped in front of the stand as Kio bought a large one they could share. The boy picked a piece to large for his mouth and made it fit since it dissolved fastly. Kio blinked and laughed. Yayoi blinked and looked to the side. Kio smiled and grabbed a piece and did same.

Everyone suddenly started heading in one direction. Kio and Yayoi stood in front of a stand to be sure not to get knocked over and saperated. "...Whats going on?" yayoi asked confused. "Well of course the fire works are starting you better hurry they're soon to start" The concessioner said while wiping down the table.

"Oh..I see.." Yayoi glanced up to the sky...He closed his eyes..remembering kios lips pressing against his. _...Was..that wrong? _

"Shall we go ..Yayoi?" Kio asked taking a step in front of the boy. He was looking straight to the hill where most people were by the lake.

Yayoi adjusted his glasses as he looked to Kio.."Alright..that sounds good" Kio placed his hand on Yayois shoulder and smile. "Lets go then" The two rushed to be sure not to miss it as it started. The fire works started as soon as they stepped on the hill. 

--

Have to gather thoughts. Thank you all for your support!!!


	5. Chapter 5

The sky looked magical as the gold embers floated above in a mass explosion with purple and silver fallowing after. The reflection of the explosions in the lake made it look even more beautiful. Yayoi stood in one place soaking it all up. A light breezed passed making his pony tail lift up and fly in the breeze. He moved the free strands out of his face. He heard a cough behind him and turned.

"Heya..kid..mind moving?" Yayoi looked down and twinged noticing a couple sitting on a blanket. He blinked.  
"Geh! My apologies!! Im so sorry" He quickly ran up to Kio who laughed and they took a seat on the hill. No one was really up there. _I guess the lake view is more nice than the hill to most of them.._

Kio took his seat with a relived sigh fallowing. His features look more enhanced under the bright lights above. He ran a hand through his hair and having a few free strands fall into his face. His seven earings gleamed in the light which caught Yayois attention most of the time. Kio was staring up to the sky he looked dazed and his eyes narrowed a few times for a reason unknown to yayoi. Yayoi glanced all over Kio. He wore slightly tight black grey pants with a white tee that was to overly layered over many words in red black and grey with his red denim vest over it.

_He looks...so..handsome.._ If Yayoi could he would have tackled him down onto the ground. But yayoi was to frozen by just admiring all of him in is presence. His thoughts drifted back to the ferris wheel, the feeling of hot lips against his. He blushed and gasped softly. He had never been kissed before, not even from a boy, nor an adult who was other than family...but it didnt feel wrong it was probably the best thing that had ever come over him. _I want to ...feel that again. _Yayoi dropped his head thinking of what to do. He shifted to look straight ahead brining his knees to his chest and resting his head on his knees looking up to the sky..._Should...I...Should I do it? .._

_Siiigghhh..this is great. But still...it could have been bad. _Kio glanced over to yayoi. His frame looked so tiny with his knees brought up to him. Kio couldnt help but smile. Yayois long hair floated behind him in the breeze Kio almost had the urge to remove some hair from his shoulder but noticed that Yayoi looked to be in a conversation with himself.._Thinking?..Over what? You seem so troubled._ Yayoi tugged at his soft dark blue shirt it was a size to large and hung over him that had a thin white long sleeve under that hanged at his sides over his blue grey pants that seemed tight. He saw a shiver run through him as he wiggled and snuggled into himself. Kio glanced over to the sky and towards a tree.._I dont think it will rain but it is getting cool._

Yayoi shivered again this one lasting a few seconds. Kio started to remove his vest and smiled. He scooted over behind Yayoi and placed his vest over the boys small frame. Yayoi turned his head to look up to Kio who smlied and replyd to his eyes of concern "You seem cold..dont worry about me." Kio moved so his legs were on either sides of yayoi as he sat in front of him. 

Yayoi smiled and turned back around and his eyes shifted back to the sky. He grabbed at the collar of the vest and nuzzled his cheek into the warm fabric that had Kios cologne lingering on it. Yayoi wiggled his nose as the scent played around his nose. Kio leaned against yayois back playing with a free part of his baggy soft dark blue shirt tugging at it lightly. Kio laughed to himself feeling Yayois tail brush happily in between them his ears twitched a few times as Kio breathed down into the vulnerable part of his neck. __

I-I...want to feel it again. Yayoi turned back to Kio. He moved that it didnt even make Kio have to move his own position..he was little. Yayois blush came back once more to play on his face. _Again..I want to ..._

Kio glanced down to Yayoi. "Hmm?" He placed a hand on his cheek and rubbed at the redness with his thumb feeling the warmth in his cheeks. He brushed out the bangs that hovered in front of his glasses.

Yayois breathing increased fast as Kio touched him his heart would surely break if he continued to touch him Yayois lips opened slightly his eyes gleamed with desire. _I want to live again..just by feeling..that will make me live.._Yayoi leaned his body into kios their chest touching. He felt Kio embrace him having his hand his lower back rubbing at him telling him to calm down.

_..Y-yayoi.._Kio embraced yayoi cradling him in his arms. Their faces were only mere inches away. _Those eyes of his..they make me want to kiss him all the more. _Yayoi slid his arms calmly around at Kios side having a hand clench on to the back of his shirt.

_...Is this really happening..can this really be true.._Yayoi leaned up closer to Kios face making it now small cintimeters close together they looked into each others eyes. Yayois tail swayed slower feeling it brush at Kios hands every so often. "K-Kio..." Yayoi whispered..unsure..Kios hand on the lower part of his back pressed into him making Yayoi come closer to him. This was reassuring enough to Yayoi. _This is real.._Yayois lips locked onto Kios his heartbeat rushed feeling that same warmth once more. It made him forget. Forget about it all he didnt take notice of anyone around them, the fireworks activity above, Yuiko, Ritsuka..His past pain. It all melted away in that moment.

They released their lips for breath and Kio pulled him closer rubbing at his back feeling Yayoi melt into him as Kio went in for a kiss. This is something that made Kio feel actually good about himself not having to worry about his rejections, this time he was accepted and not pushed away or ignored.

They parted once more and Yayoi flinched as the last boom of the largest firework lit up the sky with its magenta color with fallowing embers that appeared to be as flames. The two looked up admiring it Yayois hand shifted onto Kios chest as his tail jumped from side to side on the ground happily. The sky became calm and all that was left was the smoke from the magical lights.

Kio rose to his feet bringing Yayoi up with him. All the couples started leaving and heading for there cars and walking off. Kio grabbed at Yayois hand and the two walked up to the lake. Standing in front of the lining. Yayoi held onto the front of Kios vest as the wind picked up and looked up to the sky the moon was half full. Kio let go of Yayois hand and picked up a few rocked and threw them making them skid around. Yayoi blinked and smiled. "I cant do that.."

Kio placed a few rocks in the palm of the boys. "I could teach you.." Kio smiled and started to explain how to do it right. After thirty-minutes of trying to help the young boy he really just couldnt do it. The boy pointed to the lake as to say those poor rocks died cause of me. "I told you I couldnt do it!!" Kio laughed and nodded and pated the boys head messing up his hair. The two laughed and Yayoi let his hair down he rubed at the back of head feeling the slight tightness in his hair that seemed to scream saying it was in to long.

The two walked away from the lake and up and over the hill to meet with civilization once more. Kio was determined to take Yayoi home and explained that he didnt want anything bad to happen like earlier. "I couldnt live with myself knowing that you got hurt when I know I had the chance to stop it!!" Yayois eyes widened shocked that someone cared so much for his own safty..he nodded and started to walk in the direction of his house. There was little conversation and the two seemed to blush and avoid eye contact when they caught looking at each other.

Yayoi stoped and looked to Kio.."Well this is it" The lights were lit in the house. It was late and Kio walked Yayoi up to the door as he rummaged around in his pockets for his key. "The lights are on is no one home?" Kio looked up to the second story blinking. Yayoi did a 'aha' face and grabed the key. "My parents are home but they've gone to sleep they leave the lights on so I wont trip over anything and know Im home when I turn them off. Its to help them not worry as much" Yayoi Said Smiling. "..Well I guess this is good night..Kio" Yayoi looked down blushing. "I had a really...really nice time" He looked up to him and smiled.

"As did I Yayoi..Very much" Kio leaned down and moved his bangs back and kissed his forehead. Yayoi felt Kios hand press lightly to his side and noticed something jabbing him in the but took no concern and he leaned into the kiss holding onto Kios shirt not wanting the day to end. Kio leaned back up and Smiled as Yayoi entered the house and waved seeing Kio turn on one heel and walk off.

Yayoi shut the door behind him and smiled. He turned off all the lights on the first floor and went up the stairs the only lights that were on came only from his room. He entered and started removing items from his back jean pockets he placed his cell phone on his night stand connecting it to the charger. "Maybe..." Yayoi blinked.._Maybe I should have asked for his number.._He sighed and smiled laughing to himself lightly. He twirled around happily like a ballerina and felt the jabbing again. He stopped and looked to his side noticing he still had Kios Red Vest. "Oh no!!..." He put his hand in the pocket of the vest to see what kept jabbing at him. It was thick and it was folded so the edges must have been what jabbed at him. "...A..note?" He unfolded it and blushed instantly red. "Geh!?"

--

Yayoi went to his restroom and started the bath he smiled as he rested in the tub thinking of the day. Over all it was good..real good. He giggled getting out of the tub and placing his pajamas on after brushing his teeth. He walked out and turned off the light. The only light taking over the room was dim caused by his cell phone charging. He left Kios vest on his chair infront of the computer and took it up and smelt the lingering cologne that came to grow on him to love. He placed it down and squirmed underneath the comforter and glanced over to his phone that had underneath the paper with Kios number. He smiled happily and laughed. And drifted of to sleep.

---------------

Screams Man oh Man. xD This was fun!?!

I hope you liked it!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello!!! Sorry for the delay! I've..been lazy and busy at the same time xX sorry.  
And if you've been reading D: omgeh thank yuuuu! 3

Loveless belongs to YUN KOUGA!!!!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...Yayoi-San you are you alright?" Ritsuka asked looking at the teal haired boy.

"Geh?! Ritsuka..Well..its just I didnt get that much sleep is all heheh" He lied he got plenty of sleep he even slept in till this afternoon. _..I havnt called him..I want to but..im scared..its been two days.._ Yayoi didnt understand why he was scared..He practically made the moves on Kio. The fear of rejection was holding him back. Yayoi started thinking that maybe to Kio all that was to him was a great time and just play along with it. This made Yayoi steam. _Could that be it!? To him im just a cat playing at a string?! _Yayoi grinded his teeth together in fustration and hanged his head.

. .._really..could that be the case..I dont want to see him or talk to him..at least not me first...I want to think this out._

"Hey Yayoi-san lets get something to eat!"Ritsuka ran off to the concession stand and took their orders. Ritsuka and Yayoi liked the same foods that they've came to find out. Yayoi stood beside him and got out his money to pay for his half. The two had gone to a main arcade building to talk and try to beat each others high scores on games. Today the two decided to do tag team games but over all their main goal was to get more points than the other.  
Ritsuka ordered pizza and soft drinks for them. Since it was summer he figured he'd get a bit of unhealthy food. Soubi got him into eating right. Ritsuka looked at Yayoi who just picked at his pizza and nibbled at it.

"Thats enough Yayoi..Something is deflently on your mind" Ritsuka narrowed his eyes trying to get Yayoi nervouse and spill.  
"Gyah!? Please Ritsuka dont give me that look!" He shifted in his seat nervously and started taking fast drinks threw the straw of his drink. _Noooooo!! Gyaaaaahh!!! Ritsuka please drop it. _He closed his eyes tight still drinking.

"Yayoi..we're friends..tell me"

Yayoi looked up to Ritsuka and stared at him for a moment. Ritsuka was very serious.

"Well...you see" Yayoi played with the napkin on the table. He hesitated "I...I..I like Kio!!" He moved his head to the side to avoid eye contact with Ritsuka and he winced hearing his voice.

"Yayoi-San?..You like Kio?...I can accept that." Ritsukas voice chimed threw Yayoi like a bell. "..We're kind of going through the same thing..right..I mean..I do Like soubi." He said cautisously to avoid it getting to un known bystanders.

Yayoi jerked his head up. "R-realy? ..you accept it?" Yayoi seemed shocked.

"Of course Yayoi..Your my friend I wouldnt turn away from you" Ritsuka smiled. "I wouldnt want you to forget about me..So I wont about you in this time of confusion"

''Thank you ..Ritsuka.'' The Two smiled to each other and got up throwing there food in the trash that they had finished. Ritsuka barely beat Yayoi and was the winner for the day.  
Ritsuka did a fake punch to Yayoi. "Haa haa I won Yayoi!!" Ritsuka chimed.  
Yayoi caught his hand "Yeah yeah it was just a lucky day for you." he smirked.

_Riiiiiinnnngggg._

Yayoi looked to Ritsuka. His phone rang. Ritsuka answered. "Soubi?...Im with Yayoi.." Ritsuka glanced over to Yayoi with a questionable face. "Uhm i'll see...and ask I'll see you in a bit if so."

Yayoi tilted his head to the right looking to ritsuka. "Hmm?"  
Ritsuka put his cell back down to rest against his chest. It swining side to side on the necklace as they walked.

"That was soubi he wanted to know if we'd like to go swimming with him and...Kio."  
Yayois eyes widened.._Im going to see him!? Hes going to see me!!! _Yayoi twidled with his fingers. "Uhm..sure..but I have no swimwear at all" He blinked looking to Ritsuka who smiled to him.  
"Well we're pretty much the same size I'll lend you some swim shorts"

The two ran by Ritsukas house. Ritsuka sighed in relief since his mother was out shopping. They ran up stairs and ritsuka rummaged through his drawers. "Lets...see...ah found them! " He held both up.

They were both identical in the style with White hawaiin flowers going along the sides. One was dark blue while the other was a lighter shade of blue. Yayoi Chose the lighter and opened the door to Ritsukas closet and changed behind the door, while his friend changed outside. Yayoi was wearing a Sleevless grey shirt with a blue light jacket over it. The jacket nearly mached the shorts.  
Ritsuka placed on a then red t-shirt with a jacket aswell.

The two chated a bit and walked downstairs and out the door. "So Yayoi have you gone swimming before?" Ritsuka asked.  
Yayoi nodded slowly.."Its been awhlie..I hope I dont drown or something!!" He laughed nervously. Yayoi day dreamed if he did drown and then Kio giving him cpr..._GRAAAYYYAA!! Stop it Yayoi! Pull yourself together Im not going to drown..I might not survive if I do. _Yayoi laughed to himself. "Do you like Swimming Ritsuka?"  
"I do but I hate it when water gets in my ears." He replyd having his ears twitch forward as he stared up to them.  
The two laughed.

The two walked a good ways till they saw the park. "We'll be meeting Soubi and Kio there and then we'll be going on Yayoi" Ritsuka said pointing over to the park.  
"Lets race! Ritsuka! To show you were just Lucky!" He ran up ahead of ritsuka on the sidewalk having him fallow beside him the to laughed to each other and kept running

--

"Is that so?" Soubi said calmly.

"What you mean! 'Is that so!?'" Kio raised his voice flailing. _Its bad enough Im talking to him about stuff like this. Im getting over him though minute by minute._

Soubi smirked. ''Its fine Kio..Love has no boundries" Of course soubi obviously knew nothing of the word 'Boundries' Seeing as though he made the move on ritsuka as much as possible.

Kio glanced down to the ground understanding what Soubi ment and smiled to himself. "Your right Sou-Chan" He patted Soubi on the back and Took a seat on the wooden bench having Soubi beside him.

"...hmmm" Soubi sighed and looked to the time on his phone. "I guess i'll call Ritsuka and see whats going on" Soubi pressed the speed dial.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnng_

Soubi and Kio turned their heads to the left seeing the ring. The college boys smiled as they saw the two young cats play.  
Yayoi seemed so happy as he ran slightly more ahead of Ritsuka since he was to pre occupied with his phone.  
"..Heh Ritsuka your loosing!!!" He grinned.  
"Well BLAME SOUBI!! " Ritsuka pointed ahead of them only to see Soubi smile big.  
"I win!" Yayoi smiled and breathed heavily. "phew"

"Soubi you made me lose" Ritsukas ears came flat to his head as Soubi layed his hands on Ritsukas tiny shoulders.  
"Heh..Im sorry my Ritsuka" He smirked looking down into the violet eyes of the boy. Ritsuka looked up and away to avoid eye contact.

"Hello...Yayoi..Good job with the win" Kio spoked softly. Yayoi winced hearing the voice come from behind him. Yayois heart beated so fast he was so glad that Kio was behind him to not hear it or see his face.

Yayoi turned slowly to look at Kio. _...K-kio..oh..thats right..I might be a toy to him. _Yayoi looked down. "Hello Kio-san..Thank you."

The two stared at each other for a long moment only imagining what the other thought. Kios eyes narrowed and his smiled like bliss his lips parting. Yayoi nearly steped back from seeing that. The sun made Kios complection glow and brought out his eyes that made them look glassy and have peace. Kio looked magnificant in Yayois eyes.

Kio stared at Yayoi his hair was swaying with what little wind that he could not see, he could tell that something was wrong with Yayoi he kept avoiding eye contact and seemed almost ashamed. Kio felt hurt by this, _Yayoi...why wont you look at me?  
_Kio took a few steps up to Yayoi. "Look...yayo-"

"Well shall we go?!" Soubi called out loudly smiling to the blonde and teal haired boys. Soubi and Ritsuka were already walking ahead of them.

Yayoi quickly turned and fallowed the two. Leaving Kio with unspoken words. _...I dont want to hear it..If its your confession of me being absoloutly nothing to you..right when I thought I could trust you. _Yayoi hanged his head slightly with his bangs covering his face, his eyes watered and his chest started to ache. _...No..not this again..please._

Kio fallowed behind the teal cat boy ahead of him. He saw as his head shifted down.


	7. Chapter 7

The group of boys finally arrived at the pool, Soubi payed for everyone. They entered and looked at the water that seemed to be wonderfull at this point.

"Hey why are you two wearing jackets??" Soubi questioned looking to the boys.

The two looked at each other then down to there aparel.."Well..sometimes you get cold coming out not to mention it gets us hotter to want to go into water" Ritsuka tried to stick up for them. They were still trying to break out of the fact that coldness wouldnt come for a good while.

They undressed their top apparel and stuffed things into the lockers that they had been given. They walked out of the dressing room. The boys soon heard older girls stare and whisper and giggle about Soubi and Kio.

Yayoi and Ritsuka blinked. _Whats...that all about?! _The two pouted slightly staring at each other for a second then two the older boys beside them who seemed to ignore it and be talking about school.

Soubi grabbed ritsuka by the shoulders and was pushing him to stair case "Come on Ritsuka"  
"Gyaaaaahh No soubi!! Im not ready yet!!!" Ritsuka squealed loudly staring to Yayoi holding out his hand for help but before Yayoi could grab it Soubi was in the pool and dragging Ritsuka in.

The two seemed to have made a big scene since everyone was staring. Yayoi and Kio blinked watching the two splash and yell and comprimise. Kio burst out laughing and went to the stairs and got in slowly. Soubi splashed Kio.

Kio shrieked "SOU-CHAN DONT ITS COLD!!"

Yayoi fallowed behind and he stared into the water. "C-c-c-come on in Yayoi-san...its cold at first but you get used to it." A shivering ritsuka said having his arms around his fighters neck. "And were right here incase anything happens"

Kio and Soubi looked at Ritsuka confused as Yayoi sat on the edge and sliped his feet in. "I cant really swim and I panic when I cant move myself in deep water" Yayoi smiled lightly answering before they could question.

"Well we will protect you Yayoi!!" all three chimed with serious voices.  
Yayois eyes widened and he smiled and tilted his head slightly "Thank you" He made his way down slowly and shivered a few times as he had everything in the water except his head.

"Ready Ritsuka" Soubi asked. "You get used to the water better if you dunk your whole body including your head"  
Ritsuka nodded and he held on to soubi a bit tigher around his neck and held his breath as they went down.   
Kio and Yayoi bobbed in the water patiently staring down at the water and noticed movement and a few bubbles come up.  
_ Kissing most likely  
_  
"He would.." Kio said dryly. Yayoi glanced at kios blank expression and laughed.   
Kio smiled and wrapped his arms around Yayois small frame resting his hands on his low hips. "Yayoi..Shall we do the same?" 

Yayoi blushed lightly feeling kios hands press against him. _..Calm down Yayoi..this..could be just what he wants to play around and toy with your emotions then leave you..._"N-no..Not right now.." Yayoi moved out of Kios grasp and went to wall of the pool leaning and floating amongst it.

"Yayoi ..Wh-" Kio was interupted once again.  
"Soubi!!" Ritsuka yelped as he rushed up for air panting and coughed from the water he quickly swam to Yayoi and was blushing. Soubi poked his head out of the water and soon he grabbed at Kio and dunked him.  
"Gyyaa!! No Sou-Ch-" Soon kio felt himself sting with the coldness of the water and swalling yucky pool water. Kio flailed as Soubi kept him down there and lifted him for a tease of breath and dunked him once again.

Yayoi smirked at this and found humor in it and laughed. Soubi smiled at the two boys laughing. Soon enough soubi finished and Kio just floated tiredly from the attack.

"Come on Yayoi lets go swim around" Ritsuka grabed at Yayois hand and they swam around and splashed each other and bobbed around in the waving water talking.  
Kio glanced over to Yayoi as Ritsuka had just splashed him.  
"Your staring" Soubi sanged as he swam to Kio. Kio shot up straight from floating. "Am not!" Kio denied.  
Soubi waved the shame finger to kio. "Tsk Tsk. There is nothing wrong with looking" Soubi smirked.  
Kio stared at him from the corner of his eyes un amused. "You would say that."

--  
"Hey Yayoi..you said you like Kio, but yet you havnt really took time with him today why?" Ritsuka asked as he flicked water at him.  
Yayoi smiled and closed one eye. He hadnt worn his glasses when he came in, he usually has his contacts with him just incase. "To be honest Ritsuka..Im scared of getting close with him..He might forget about me think of me just as a toy and get tired of me all together...Just like..Yu-"   
"Yayoi! Dont be foolish! I've seen Kio staring at you all day. Hes nothing like her! He actually listens to you and shows it but your to scared to notice." Ritsuka interrupted with a calm yet serious voice.  
_...He's right..I've probably seemed like a brat to Kio.. _"Thank you Ritsuka..lets go back to them" He smiled.

The two swam up to them and soon enough Ritsuka was dragged away with a blank emotionless face. "Soooubbbiiii!!"  
Yayoi blinked and wasnt expecting that. "Soubi sure is fun" Yayoi giggled.

"You could say that.." Kio said with no emotion. He started to swim away. Yayoi grabed the tips of his fingers.  
"No wait Kio! ..Im..I.." He hesitated and did not look him in the eye, Kio tugged his hand away and got out of the pool. Yayoi fallowed his body as it walked to the locker rooms.

Yayio pouted as Kios body dissapeared behind the wall..


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for all your support everyone. And sorry for the lil mistakes that you all catch on to. Lol.

--

Yayoi stayed in the pool for a moment thinking to himself. "Kio..." He got out the pool and waved to ritsuka showing he was going to the locker rooms to change, Ritsuka waved back and smiled.

Yayoi entered the locker rooms carefully, the concrete floors were wet and you could easily slip and fall. Yayoi went up to his locker he hadn't seen Kio yet, Yayoi tuned in and out from the small conversations going on in the room, he grabbed at his towel and patted his slender pale body and placed it to lay on his shoulders under his long hair.

"Hiro-san!! Hahaha its been far to long. Its nice to talk to you again" it was Kio.

"That it has Kio! We should really catch up on old times eh?!" Yayoi turned quickly hearing Kios voice and saw as Hiro nudged Kio in the side with a grin.

Yayoi quickly turned around and looked down trying to not be noticed. His ears twitched and fell back each time he heard the two laugh. The conversation between the two went from 'Hows it going' to 'we should go get drunk and do some stuff'.

Yayoi felt disgusted to hear such things, He knew a bit of what Kio did but he didn't know he would take it to such levels.

He felt that he heard enough and his body was soon dry enough except for his long teal hair. He grabbed his shirt and put it on along with his light jacket he shivered feeling the small breeze come in. As soon as he was dressed he turned to see Kio staring at him. Yayoi smiled slightly, but his eyes seemed like they were hurt and hiding something. Kio glanced to the side after noticing Yayois blue-grey eyes.

In that moment the two knew that they had messed everything up.

Kios tan body was shivering he had been held up by Hiro and didn't have time he quickly went to his locker that was beside Yayois, He quickly placed on his shirt and rubbed at his head fearcily with his towel. As soon as Kio turned to Yayoi, the boy had already stepped out at last minute. Yayoi stood infront of the locker room building trying to find Ritsuka. He spotted him a few seconds later, Yayoi walked over to the right side where Soubi and him were.

"Ritsuka, Im going to go Home alright my eyes are hurting," He lied Yayois eyes were red and tearing up but it was not from the pool.

"Oh Yayoi-San!..Your eyes is it from you contacts?!" Ritsuka seemed concerned and pouted

"Its fine Ritsuka I'll call you later alright you and Soubi have fun!" Yayoi smiled and waved good-bye to them.

Yayoi walked threw the entrance and looked back hearing Ritsuka and Soubis last yell of good-bye. Yayoi smiled and waved and noticed Kio glancing in his direction as he walked to the two friends still in the pool saying his goodbye as well.

Yayois eyes widened and he walked off, talking to himself "...Kio..I want to talk to you but..I'm scared..its all my fault.."

Yayoi pulled his hair to the front and started drying it more with his towel his hair rolled around through the towel and he noticed his white tips seemed a bit brighter. "Hmmm.. must be the pool water?'' Yayoi heard footsteps close behind him, He didnt dare think to turn around, and be scared to find out its Kio.

He finally arrived at the Park and decided he would take that route home. The sun was starting to go down and the sky turned orange with the purple clouds fading away. Yayoi walked up on to the bridge the hanged above the small river. The water glistened with what light that could be spared. He leaned his body against the railing with his arms crossed staring out.

Kio was suprised that Yayoi didn't turn around when he had nearly tripped and made a fuss with his foot work, he decided he would try to find out what was going to happen between the two. To be together or just forget what had happened. The wind started and played around him and he started to get a bit chilly. He finally arrived at the bridge only to see the young boy staring out, Kio smiled lightly watching as the boys hair played behind him. Hes..so cute.. Kio thought as he made his way up the bridge.

He took the spot to the left of Yayoi and rested his elbows on the railing. Yayois eyes widened and he slowly turned his head to look up to Kio. "...Kio" He watched as the blonde glanced down to him and their eyes met. "Yayoi.."

Yayoi would have nearly cried in that moment, he felt so bad for ignoring Kio, and thinking things that could have possibly not have been true. It is all my fault!!! I'm so stupid..and now I probably lost him.

Kios closed his eyes and turned back out to look at the small river. "Yayoi..why have you been ignoring me..why wont you talk to me.." Kio was gratefull that he finally wasn't interrupted.

Yayoi looked down and picked at what paint on the railing. "...I was scared"

Kio looked to Yayoi.."Ngh..Scared? But why? I would never hurt you Yayoi!" Kio said desperatly.

The boy nodded. "Yes..I'm sure you wouldn't Kio..but I didn't want it to happen again..I didn't want someone to just admire me to play with my feelings and then take it all back like it was nothing..I figured that you were just getting little kicks from this...But I'm sorry Kio!! I should have never of thought such things!" Yayoi turned to look up at Kio and his eyes were watering and his hand were shaking since he was shy and scared of what kios reaction would be.

"Your right! You shouldnt have thought that!" Kio said sternly. Yayois eyes widened and he quickly looked down and he nodded. Kio reached around yayois side and brought him as close as he possibly could. "Yayoi..I care for you far to much to ever do such a thing..I want you to feel safe with me, Im here for you, and I want to be with you" Kio said softly runing his hands through yayois hair. Yayoi was suprised and stood there, he finally snapped out of it and hugged Kio letting his tears fall.

Kio smiled and put a few inches between them and wiped away at the young boys tears. Yayoi smiled. "And I want to be with you Kio..I want to always be there for you also, and have you know that your really here and not to be just ignored and..an-" Kio placed a hand on Yayois cheek and leaned in to kiss him softly and pulled away. "That there is enough for now"

Kio leaned in once more kissing the boy and smiled against his lips feeling him kiss back.

The two kissed awhile longer and stoped looking out to the river.

"Well shall we go, Soubi wanted us to go by and hang out what not, He asked since he figured I'd come after you." Yayoi giggled hearing Kio.

"Soubis got us figured out already?" Kio nodded and they held hands leaving off to soubis.

"By the way..Who was that guy in the locker room" Kio nearly jumped hearing yayoi say that.

"Geh..well hes just an old pal from high school and yeah hes pretty weird!! Going to try to not bump into him again nope!" Kio said nervously, realizing that yayoi might get jealous.

Yayoi smiled at how fast Kio got nervouse.

The two arrived at soubis and Kio barged in as usual.

"Yayoi-San!!!!" A perky voice yelled out and soon enough Yayoi was down on the ground.

--

Uh oooohhh!!!! Dun dun dun dun ?!?!? You didnt think I'd end it there do you?!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the delay..got alot of things happening. -Crys-

--

"Ow...ow ow ow ow ow" Yayoi winced whispering his small crys.

Kio stared blankly seeing yayoi on the ground with a pink haired girl hugging him tightly, Kios eyes narrowed quickly. '_Shes the one..that caused him pain..'_

"Tehehe Yayoi-San I missed you! Did you miss Yuiko?!" A loud cry of joy escaped the girl as she sat up looking happily to him.

"Ha..Yeah..Yuiko" Yayoi stood up on his feet rubbing at his elbow that hit the floor. And quickly stood beside Kio.

"Oi Yuiko you should be more carefull with Yayoi-San!" Ritsuka cried out from the kitchen.

"Ah Sorry, I got excited when I saw Ritsuka-Kun aswell..." Yuiko giggled and sat on Soubis couch.

Kio looked down to Yayoi who was blushing while rubbing at the pains from the fall. His eyes narrowed more and he quickly tilted Yayois head too look up at him caressing one of his cheeks with his other hand. "Yayoi...are you hurt?" Kios eyes were full of concern and he stepped closer towards Yayoi.

"..Ngh..yes Kio Im fine but.." Yayoi didnt understand why Kio was suddenly so close and pressing against him. He soon felt Kios thigh press into him and his blush deepend and he closed his eyes. "Kio..ngh..not here" His chin was tilted more up and forward by Kio but it was soon released after yayoi spoke and all of Kios presence was gone.  
Yayoi opened his eyes and looked around. He caught Kio going into the kitchen fastly. The blush faded and he stood smiling softly.

"Yayoi-san?...uhm" Yuiko spoke she was peeking from behind the couch blinking.

'_GYA?! Did she us?! ..oh no.' _Yayoi blinked and rubbed his eyes. "Eheheh Hi yuiko excuse me im going to change out of my contacts"

"Aaah! I knew there was something diffrent! Your eyes are so cool with no glasses Yayoi-san!" She squealed happily her tail wagging.

Yayoi blinked supirsed of Yuiko noticing him. "..Yeah. But I cant wear them to long i get irritated" With that Yayoi went to the restroom and noticed the door was opened and quickly changed out his contacts and wore his glasses. "Aaah..that feels better"

--

Kio sat at the table sipping at a beer that soubi handed him an hour ago. Usually he'd chug it down but he was concerend now that yuiko was back.   
'_Do i really have to worry?..no..he said it himself he wanted to forget all about her' _Kio took another sip and soon felt arms wraped around him "KYAA?!" He painced and looked over his shoulder to find Yayoi smiling happily and giggling.

Kio pouted and tugged at Yayois jacket sleeve. "Dont sneak up on me like that. Or else I'll have to punish you" He grinned and brought the young boy into his lap and wraped his arms around his waist leaning forward. Yayoi rested his head on the table while Kio rested his on his shoulder.

Soubi skipped in and stoped looking at the two and blinked. "Comfortable?" He asked as he stirred up the soup that was on the stove.

"Mmmnnyeah" The two replyed and soubi chuckled and looked over to the living room hearing yuikos cell phone ringing.

"Aww..okays mum I'll be out soon...yes..okay...I will promise!" She smiled and hanged up and draged Ritsuka to the Kitchen since thats where everyone was. She looked over to Yayoi and Kio and then to Soubi and smiled. "Aawhh..Soubis cooking is always the best! To bad I have to go"

Kio noticed Yayoi back into him when Yuiko looked over at them. Kio smiled. '_We belong to each other dont we, so you shouldnt care what she thinks' _ Kio nuzzled into Yayois neck and played with his human ear in his mouth. Yayoi blushed instantly and whimpered closing one of his eyes. "..ngh..Kio!" Yayoi cried out softly. Kio smiled with success and stoped.

The other three quickly glanced to the two with a blank expression and blinked, Yuiko tilted her head to the side clueless as ever and smiled at the two she waved by to everyone and ran out the door.

"Kio..Why you do that..it felt...weird" Yayoi looked up to Kio and rubbed at his ear. Kio sat up straight and sipped more of his beer and smirked "Heheheh" He said tugging at his cat ear.

"And he calls you a pervert soubi.." Ritsuka said as the two were beside the stove. Soubi nodded a few times and wrote something down noting it for him to later do to ritsuka. "Hey?! What excatly are your writing?!!? Let me see!" Ritsuka tried to grab at the little book but soubi quickly held it high in the air. Ritsukas enemy most of all is his height. Ritsuka continued to jump up at the book while soubi smirked while stirring up the soup. "Soup is done."

Yayois phone rang. "Hello?...oh hi mom...yeah..im with Ritsuka.." Ritsuka cried out a hello to prove it. "Uhn..yeah I'll be home in an hour or so..okay..well then goodnight..no the contacts are okay..Okay bye."

"Night?..wow your parents go to bed early" Ritsuka noted.

"Ah yeah they get up really early for their buisness jobs" Yayoi smiled and stood up taking a seat by Kio as Soubi placed out the bowels of soup.

"I'll take you home, of course" Kio smiled  
--

The two couples talked about nothing in praticular and laughed having a good time, The boys watched as the olders decided who would clean dishes by chugging down a whole beer. Kio won and Soubi lost. "Hahaha Soubi you get to clean sorry, phew got hot in here a bit" Kio said rubbing at his cheeks.

"Uhn..well I should be going Home now...Kio are you ready?" Yayoi smiled heading to the door talking to Ritsuka on the way out. While Kio kept teasing at Soubi to clean.

It took no more than half an hour and the two simply just held hands.  
Yayoi fumbled out for his key and opened the door. "Ah Kio come in please" he said and walked into the house.

Kio blinked knowing it was to late to see his parents but fallowed in anyways. Yayoi hurringly switched off all the lights that his parents left on for the security and headed into his room with Kio behind.

"Ah You can take a seat on the bed or chair" Yayoi replied and seemed to go into his closet.

Kio wasnt really suprised when he saw how neat Yayois room was as he sat down on the bed. He watched as Yayoi walked up to him with what seemed to be his red vest that he had completly forgoten on there first date. Kio blinked. 

"Ah..what of course I was wondering what I had done with that" Kio laughed softly as he took it from Yayois hands. Yayoi quickly sat beside him and smiled yeah. He leaned behind them and placed his phone on the charger.

"Well I should be going now..Yayoi its getting late." Kio said happily but seemed disapointed that he had to leave.

"Uh..Kio..its nearly midnight..who knows whats out there..you should just..uhm..sleep over" Yayoi blushed fidgeting with his hands. "Heh...I mean if you like"

Kio smiled and nodded. "If you dont mind Yayoi." Kio didnt seemed worried about yayois parents he did say they had to leave early..so that ment they had barely any time to sneak a peak.

"Not at all..do you want to take a bath..I know I have to big of clothes that my grandparents sent me not to long ago.." Yayoi asked rummaging through his drawers and found them.

Kio smiled at how cute yayoi was and took them and they seemed to look the pretty right size just maybe a bit to big for him aswell. "Gah..Your grandparents must think your fat" Yayoi laughed and replyed "Yeah well they figured it should last forever and i'll grow into em"

Kio went into yayois restroom and started his bath whlie Yayoi rumaged for him to wear something. Kio soon came out only wearing the shorts that Yayoi had given him. Yayoi blinked in awe as he looked at Kio admiring him he kept picking up the shorts time to time as they sliped a bit.

"Heh..the Shirt didnt fit..I guess its your turn" Kio smiled and placed his folded clothes down by the door.

Kio waved his hand to yayoi who seemed dazed. "Kgyaa right right! Bath" Yayoi quickly stood up and ran into the bathroom leaving kio staring blankly where he was a minute ago.

after 20 minutes  
--

Yayoi came out wearing long black shorts and a sleevless brown shirt. He looked around the lights were still on but Kio was in bed appearing to be asleep. "ah..he fell asleep?...got to be quite then" He whispered and turned out all the lights and covered his cellphone that seemed to make the room still to bright.

Kio shifted as Yayoi sat down. His hair was more straighter than usuall. He was covered up to his waist with the thin blanket and was laying on his side on the right side of the bed facing Kio.

Yayoi smiled and slipt in under the covers placing his glasses by Kios on the bed table Layed on his side staring at Kio, He quickly moved some hair that fell infront of his face. Kios eyes opened slightly and he stared at into the boys eyes..

"Yayoi..your here" Kio smiled and soon shifted closer to Yayoi and bringing him into his arms. Yayoi blinked as it all happened within a mere second. Yayoi blushed as he placed his hands onto Kios bare chest.

"Tss..your hands are kind of cold Yayoi..." Kio said tiredly and grabed his hands placing the young boys arms around his neck. "There thats a bit better" ..Kio smiled and started kissing at the boys colar bone. Yayoi tilted his head back.

"Kio..ngh..what" Kio caught the boys lips in his for a kiss, He released the boys from his own.

"I dont plan to do anything Yayoi..Just some kisses for you" kio smiled and kissed the boy on the forehead.

And so thats what the night was filled with, many kisses.  
The end of one chapter but the start of more to come for the two.

The end..  
--

-Eye twitch- ...nnyeah. oO Last part was cheesy..  
Sorry been busy..with a job.. -Plans to quit-

so as soon as i have more time. I'll make another yayoi kio..fan fic.

This was my first ever story ;;

so yay..

-- 


End file.
